Close Reading
“This voice – his voice – do you hear it inside your head, or does it seem to come from the outside, and what exactly does it say, and does it tell you to do things or just comment on what you’re doing already, and have you done any of the things it says, which things, you said your mum takes tablets, what are they for, is anyone else in your family F****** MAD, and do you use illicit drugs, how much alcohol do you drink, every week, every day, and how are you feeling in yourself right now, on a scale of 1–10, and what about on a scale of 1–7,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, and how is your sleep of late, and what of your appetite, and what exactly did happen that night on the cliff edge, in your own words, do you remember, can you remember, do you have any questions? That sort of thing" (Filer 56, 146). Matthew Homes struggled with both mental and physical troubles following the death of his older brother, Simon. He had to live with his mother's deteriorating state of mind throughout his childhood, as well as deal with his own problems of schizophrenia and grief. While he is allowed to live by himself, he is still chained by prescriptions and daily visits to the mental ward. In his writing, he often seems cool and unperturbed, but there are often short outbursts that reflect his true emotional state. This passage reflects reflects the anguish and distress that Matt feels through the use of syntax, diction, and point of view. This passage consists of a total of two sentences. The first makes up a majority of the paragraph. It contains a long series of questions, but with no punctuation other than commas and hyphens. The only question mark comes at the very end, signaling the end of Matt's stream of consciousness. The structure of this sentences shows how Matt is bombarded with questions that are insignificant to him, yet the sheer amount of them that constantly pry into his memories cause him to interweave his own questions into the mix. These personal questions portray his own thoughts that have haunted him since he lost Simon, and their addition into the "interrogation" show Matt's spiteful opinion of the treatment he is subject to. The second sentence is a stark contrast to the first. It is short and calm. The four words "that sort of thing" reflect a more casual and relaxed aura, as it is something that you would usually hear in common conversation. Following several loud and chaotic questions, the sudden change in mood also portrays Matt's determination to hide his internal anguish. The diction in this passage goes hand in hand with the syntax. Each phrase begins with a question word, such as "what," "which," or "how." The lack of space between one question and the next question word depicts the never-ending stream of inquiries that Matt cannot answer, and feels frustrated about. The sudden use of capitalized profanity also shows an outburst of Matt's true emotions. The majority of the passage, while chaotic, seems to be spoken in a measured tone, but the unanticipated loudness of his words paints a picture of Matt switching between calm and distressed states of mentality at an unhealthy rate. The comparison between two different scales, "1-10" and "1-7,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000" also marks a jump between normality and absurdity. The question "How do you feel in yourself?" is limited and simplified on a simple scale of 1-10, and the "7,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000" demonstrates that Matt's measured emotional state is insignificant in the grand scheme of his life and what happened to Simon. Repeated words, such as the question words, "voice," and "remember," portray a disarrayed state of mind. Though Matt may try to hide it, he is clearly in anguish. The point of view in most of the novel is a first person perspective from Matt. In this passage, the point of view switches to second person, with all questions and statements directed towards "you." The effect is that of being put directly in Matt's shoes — "you" know exactly what it's like to be asked question after question, until "you" feel overwhelmed and repulsed by the interrogators and their purpose. Though "you" are at this point still unsure of what happened between Matt and Simon on the night Simon died, the emotions of disorientation and anger that Matt feels are shared with "you." Later in the novel, when the passage is repeated, the reader knows how Simon died and what Matt suffered through because of his death. The context of the questions is clear, and readers can relate between the experience while reading the passage now with the experience of reading it for the first time. This time, the tone is more resigned, not angry. It also differs in the responses after the questions. A "No" follows after the final sentence, which results in more questions. Eventually, Matt removes himself from the tirade, with a tired and yielding "F*** off." When the reader is exposed to this passage for the first time, he or she is flustered by the chaotic tone and appearance of Matt's thoughts. Reality is interwoven with unreality, and his mood jumps from calm to angry, as is apparent from the varying words Matt uses. The reader is placed directly in the story as the questions are all directed at "you." Matt seems to be trying to cover up his anguish by appearing to be calm, but is clearly failing. However, when the passage reappears later on in the novel, the tone is different. Matt seems resigned, and his final response is tired and uninterested. This symbolizes Matt's giving in to the expectations of the doctors and other people around him. It goes hand in hand with Matt's confession that "Simon is dead," and that they can no longer "play together." This passage symbolizes the progression of Matt's mental state throughout his life, from rebellious and steadfast to acquiescent and exhausted.